Aquaman is born
by AGL
Summary: This is an origin story inspired by the CW pilot,enjoy.


**This is based on the trailer of Mercy Reef: Aquaman viewed in the weekend at I don't know if the show is going to be made but the effects were so special and the intensity so great that I felt like writing the pilot even if we never see the show , so I'm giving Aquaman a chance...hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Aquaman, DC Comics does, if I had it my way…we had the show

Please enjoy

Prologue (10 years ago)

(Atlanna speaks)

_My son begins in the ocean, a place full of secrets, although he lives among you he was born in the darkest region of the sea, I did hope to teach him the ways of the world, how to live a good life and be a good man but then I was taken from him._

A storm alert was issue along the north Caribbean, a beautiful woman in his thirties flies with her son for the first time, he's a blond cherubim that is flying for the first time, he grabs her mother arm at the sight of lighting…the mother is an experienced pilot that knows the fear of the youngster…she looks back at him and blows a kiss…she takes the radio to call control:

-This is Alpha Charlie, we are in the middle of the storm…do you copy, over? - The female voice added to the radio.

-Honey, is that you? - Tom Curry answer the call, he was Atlanna´s husband for a year now.

-Yes, how is my brave officer? - Atlanna replied back.

-Doing my time as a coast guard officer, I didn't know you were flying today...the weather is awful, is A.C. with you? - Tom asked.

-Yes honey, let me put you through- Atlanna responded with a wide smile, she has been very happy for most part of last year…her son is finally comfortable and happy, such a high spirited kid she told herself, so brave and bold.

- Hi- the kid responded to the radio waiting anxious for the voice he started to recognize as a father figure.

-Are you handling yourself champ? - The fatherly voice answers back.

-Yes sir- the kid added with a smile.

The kid then gives the mom back the radio with happiness, the young A.C couldn't be happier.

-Ok, honey see you tonight- Atlanna told the control tower…wait I'll give you my coordinates as a precaution.

-All right- Tom was anxious but he knew that his wife was an excellent pilot and loved A.C more than life itself, but still preferred to have her home until his shift was finished.

-Look is 20 minutes due north….Oh my god- Atlanna voice was cut by interference.

-Atlanna!- screamed Tom at the radio, he looks around and calls the young lieutenant to active duty, he fears something is terribly wrong….20 minutes north, Oh my good, please don't tell me is close to the Triangle.

Atlanna was taken by surprise by a light that exploded from underneath the water…it was like a bomb, the sound of the explosion resembled a sonic boom…but she knew better…there was no Bermuda triangle mystery for her, they have come for them, she was getting the idea that they were safe in the surface...she was wrong.

-Hold on son- she said with determination and love to his beautiful A.C who quickly strapped himself to the copilot seat.

She first moved the plane left and then right avoiding another explosion that came from the sea, it seemed like the ray of light was absorbing the water around…rain was falling hard on them giving her no peripheral vision; they were caught in the middle of a storm…but for their bad luck, not a natural storm.

-Don't worry A.C, we will make it out of here- Atlanna looked at her son with tears in her eyes… she didn't believe the words herself.

The cockpit went white for a second, they couldn't see anything but she knew they were hit, she tried to control the plane but it was going in too hot, a commercial plane was not made to dodge objects…they were going to crash soon…like any mother she hold her baby against the impact taking more of the hit…she could take it.

Tom Curry quickly took control of one of the boats…trying to get a fixed location on the radio from the plane…he was scared, he love his wife dearly and has taking a personal interest in the kid, never expected to grow s fond of the idea of being a father…but now getting there was the only important thing on his mind.

The cockpit didn't break when they hit the water but the windshield did so the salty water was getting inside pretty fast; that gave the mother little time to realize the situation, she knew that they wanted him, they would killed her, not that it matter now….A.C was crying, holding her mom tight, she had to make a decision.

-Look son, we don't have time!- She told A.C while getting him of her chest, the cockpit was getting full of cold water and she took a sea horse necklace and put it on his neck… -!you do good with you life!- She said while pushing him through the window outside the sinking plane.

A.C. was petrified at the touch of the cold water but something inside him pushed outside that window and onto the top of the plane….he swim for his life and felt the urge to back inside to help her.

Atlanna tried for the window herself but was caught by a humanoid greenish creature that squealed a high pitched tone… like a fish, -Stop!- She knew at that moment that she'll never make out of there…she was pushed inside the dark end of the sea away from her children.

-Mama- the little cherubim cried on top of the wrecked plane…he felt alone, he was scared but he wasn't cold. Little did he know that his life would never be the same.

Tom only found a couple of minutes the broken wings of the plane and his beloved stepson.

**If you looked inside the dark for a long time, something is going to start looking back**


End file.
